mahou_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Clove Rosenburg
Clove Claudelle Rosenburg (ローゼンバーグクローブ) is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's 81st Class and is a participant in M.A.H.O.U. Project: Ichi. Her title is the Super High School Level Investigative Journalist. As of Chapter 4, Clove is still living and an active participant in the killing game. Appearance Clove has a thin and lanky build. Her legs make up disproportional amount of her height, which looks a bit awkward. Her face is round, and her pale complexion is free of blemishes asides from the mole on her left cheek. Her hair is curly and thick, becoming very unruly and frizzy as it gets below her shoulders. Clove ties the side sections in two braids that wrap behind her head. Reddish brown glasses rest on her broad nose and cover her blue-gray eyes. She can often be seen with eye bags, although this is partially genetic and partially due to her inability to take care of herself regularly. Normally, Clove wears a teal sweater, which is generally only half-buttoned, over a lighter collared shirt. One light blue paw print patch is sewed on the upper part of the sleeve on her left. She generally rolls her shirtsleeves to get them out of her way, and the shirttails of Clove’s collared shirt are never tucked in unless the setting calls for it. Byakko's green, brown, and cream obi is normally worn under her sweater. She wears long corduroy pants that she rolls up at the bottom. She wears grey socks (which have multi-colored cat faces on them, no one must know) under red high top sneakers. In terms of accessories, Clove wears a red pendant strung across her neck. Alternate outfits she's worn at Mahoutokoro include: Byakko's uniform sans suspenders, her green furisode from chapter 2's event, her Minion pajamas (worn at the sleepover and while investigating the chapter 2 crime scene), the cream suit worn during the chapter 3 event, the blue button down, navy skirt, and sandals worn prior to the chapter 3 murder, and her gym uniform worn during the chapter 4 event. Public Biography The daughter of two journalism tycoons that head the Berlin Sun, Clove Rosenburg has followed in their footsteps from a relatively young age. First making headlines after exposing the principal of her school for embezzling thousands of dollars from the school’s funds, Clove then went on to bigger stories, building up her school’s newspaper club in the process. When not in school, Clove works as a junior reporter at her parents’ newspaper with two of her older siblings. The resources there allowed her to make her high school’s newspaper club surprisingly professional, enough so that the club worked with the police to track down the source of a human trafficking operation run out of Berlin’s biggest opera house. Shedding light on the problem caused a nationwide scandal involving several politicians either directly or indirectly involved with the ring. Her family has drawn the criticism of some by letting a highschool student work on such serious stories, but they couldn’t stop Clove even if they felt like it was necessary. In addition to writing articles, Clove runs a blog about her pet birds that shows a different side of the investigative journalist. She currently resides in Japan and attends Hope’s Peak, a school for prolific youth at the top of their fields. Rumor has it that Clove is investigating a lead in the country, but nothing is confirmed. Personality I'll add a small snippet here....later... Game History Prologue Accidently talked exclusively to Genbus (and Takako). Chapter 1 Magic's cool and it's real Chapter 2 Cat Tea Party. Chapter 3 Half my clan is dead and a few of my classmates are dead to me: the chapter. Chapter 4 I'll fill these in more later. Relationships Relationship 1 h I'm filling these out for all the characters eventually h aw yea bby everybody h Trivia *Clove prefers her coffee black like any good hardboiled detective wannabe. **She used to be a casual tea fan but after the events of the Cat Tea Party labyrinth run, she tends to avoid it. *Out of the six Rosenburg siblings, she's the second youngest. Two of her siblings are adopted. **Her oldest sister, Agatha, is closest to her. However, she most resembles her brother, Felix. **In a conversation with Hikaru Hanabashi, Clove admitted to cutting her bangs herself because her older sister said they looked cool. She's hesitant to let them grow out because of this. *Her favorite color is red because it symbolizes life, in her mind (the color of heat, passion and blood). Clove’s favorite shade of red is burgundy because it combines sophistication with the pure energy that regular red represents. Most people expect her favorite color to be something calmer, like blue (although it is, like, the color she predominantly wears). *Her hobbies include calligraphy, birdwatching, playing the piano, mecha animes (and shoujo animes, although she won't often admit it) and going to the opera. **She runs a bird blog featuring her four pet parakeets. Videos featuring them are...unusually sunny. **At Hope's Peak before the exchange trip to Mahoutokoro, clubs she was in include the student newspaper, the animal shelter volunteer club, the debate team, and the light music club. Prior to moving to Japan, she was the editor-in-chief of her school newspaper, The Knapweed. *Despite being in Byakko, a clan that has cats wandering freely through the dorm, she is allergic to cats. Higher powers were nice enough to put allergy medicine at the dorm entrance. *Clove's associated flower is the azalea, even though cloves '''and roses exist. Clove's player has realized her mistake. *Clove either writes in pencil or brightly colored ink, nothing else. She keep at least three different colored pens in their pockets at all times. *A white lace handkerchief can always be found in one of her sweater pockets. Gallery '''Remember to get an artist's permission to repost their work! Clove NEW Meh.png|It's a sprite. Then Pewish.png|cursed image CLOVE KIMONO beta.png|Clove's furisode from the chapter 2 event. I'm a boob and I never posted it anywhere. There's an option to add an actual gallery in page editing but eh. I'll figure it out later, just know that it's definitely a thing. (i'll make a navigation box at the bottom of the page, eventually) Category:Byakko Category:Alive